La fin
by Synkkyys
Summary: Quand l'homophobie est présente partout, même au Paradis. OS Couple surprise 'même pour moi XD'


**Autatrice :** Moi, depuis quand les autres ont un talent aussi grand que le mien ? XD

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : Quand l'homophobie est présente partout, même au Paradis.

**Note** : Absoluement rien à dire, à part que je vous aime tous, et que vous devez me mettre tout plein de review sinon …

Bonne Lecture !!

---------------------------

Je ne devrais pas. Mais je le fais quand même. Je ne devrais pas, parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Parce qu'on en a pas le droit. Parce que ce n'est pas bien. Parce que c'est contre-nature. Parce que je suis un homme, et que toi aussi. Parce que tu n'es même pas encore un homme, physiquement. Parce que je sais très bien que tu es beaucoup plus mature que moi, et plus fort. Et je te serre dans mes bras. Je te serre fort, trop fort, j'ai peur de te casser. Mais je n'arrête quand même pas, parce que j'ai peur que tu t'en aille. Même si je sais que tu vas devoir le faire. Parce qu'on entends leur pas, parce qu'on aperçois leur ombre.

Je te relève la tête, et je t'embrasse, pourvu que ce ne sois pas la dernière fois, je vous en supplie… Je te vois commencer à pleurer. Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu pleure, tu ne pleure jamais, alors pas maintenant, s'il te plait.

Mais ils sont au dessus de nous, ils nous ont quand même trouvés, alors qu'on était si bien cachés. Et ils commencent à parler, mais je ne les écoute pas. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont dire. Je te serre encore un peu plus fort, si seulement c'est possible.

J'attends qu'ils disent la phrase qui va changer toute ma vie. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils vont te faire. Je me fiche de ce qu'il va m'arriver, du moment que toi, il ne t'arrive rien. Je t'aime tellement… Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de te le dire. Mais ils ont été plus rapides que moi, tu seras déjà parti avec eux avant que je n'aie le temps de te regarder une dernière fois. Et ça y est ils le disent, alors pour une fois, dans ma vie, je les écoute vraiment je ne fais pas semblant.

-Tôshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, vous êtes coupables d'actes contre-nature.

Comme si on ne le savait pas déjà. Mais je l'aime, mais ça, ils s'en foutent.

-Votre peine sera la même que celle infligée aux autres, coupables de la même chose que vous…

Allez dites-le, faites moi souffrir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Soit l'emprisonnement, puis la mort…

Ils marquent un arrêt. Est-ce qu'on va mourir tous les deux … Ou est-ce qu'il vont en laisser un en vie ? Ce serait cruel, mais tellement plus drôle pour eux…

-De l'un des deux.

Pourvu que ce soit moi, je veux qu'il vive. Je sais que c'est égoïste, qu'il veut peut-être mourir aussi, mais sinon, cela ne serait pas amusant, pour eux.

Ils nous forcent à nous lever, à nous séparer. Mais je te tiens plus fermement encore, et cette dernière chose, ils n'y arrivent pas. Je retiens mes larmes, je ne veux pas leur faire ce plaisir de me voir pleurer, de voir pleurer un homme qui n'en est plus un à leurs yeux. Ils nous emmenent dans nos cellules respectives. Mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir et finalement, je pleure. Je te regarde une dernière fois, je veux imprégner ton visage dans ma mémoire à jamais, parce que si c'est moi qu'ils laissent en vie, je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je veux que tu reste à jamais en moi, dans ma tête. Je vois que tu pleures aussi, arrête, ne pleure pas pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un con, je n'ai été qu'un con, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et j'ai tout fait pour que tu tombe amoureux de moi, toi aussi. Et tu l'a fait, et à cause de moi, tu es là, à pleurer.

Je suis dans ma cellule, toi dans la tienne. Et j'entends mon cri, puis le tien. Mais peut être n'était-ce que l'écho.

**-----------------------**

**Bla-bla de l'autatrice : **Alors alors, avant que je n'ouble, la dernière phrase, soit 'Mais peut être n'était-ce que l'écho.', est emprunté à un bouquin génial qui se nomme 'roulement de tambours' 'Le Passeur', de Lois Lowry, je vous metterais le résumé plus loin, pour les curieux.

Le truc plus haut étant dis, je peux vous dire que cette fic me trottait depuis un bon bout de temps dans la tête. C'est un couple qui ne connais pas la gloire et moi, gentillement, j'ai voulu l'honorer. Oui, c'est triste, je sais. Mais j'avais une forte envie d'utiliser le 'Mais peut être n'était-ce que l'écho.' dans une de mes fics, à la fin de celle-ci, étant aussi la dernière phrase du livre que j'ai cité plus haut. Voila, surtout ne vous gênez pas pour mettre des review, hein !

Allez, à plus et tout de suite le résumé du 'Passeur', e Lois Lowry.

« Dans le monde où vit Jonas, la guerre, la pauvreté, le chômage, le divorce n'existent pas. Les inégalités n'existent pas. La désobéissance et la révolte n'existent pas. L'harmonie règne dans les cellules familiales constituées avec soin par le comité des sages. Les personnes trop agées, ainsi que les nouveaux nés inaptes sont « élargis », personne ne sait exactement ce que cela veut dire.

Dans la communauté, une seule personnne détient véritablement le savoir : c'est le dépositaire de la mémoire. Lui seul sait comment était le monde, des générations plus tôt, quand il y vait encore des animaux, quand l'œil humain pouvait encoe voir les couleur, quand les gens tombaient amoureux.

Dans quelques jours, Jonas aura douze ans. Au cous d'une grande cérémonie, il se verra attribuer, comme tous les enfants de son âge, sa future fonction dans la communauté.

Jonas ne sait pas encore qu'il est unique. Un destin extraordinaire l'attends. Un destin qui peut le détruire. »

Voila, je vous rappelle encore que j'ai adoré ce bouquin. Il est publié aux éditions Medium. Moi, je l'ai trouvé à la Fnac, alors si il y en a une près de chez vous…

Encore bisoux et à plus !!


End file.
